Love, Sex, & Drugs
by Moniluv325
Summary: Draco and Ginny discover they have a lot in common, and do sort of the badass thing together. Sort of cliche, a bit funny, romantic, and a lot of smut!
1. Cigarettes & Body Shots

Ahhh! This is my first like real fic so please be kind! This is going to be cute, sort of cliché, really fun, and 'mature' I guess it's called. (mature fics are always the best haha)

Rated: M

Genre: Romance and (maybe a bit, not the funniest girl here but yeah…) Humor

Disclaimer: yeah all JK Rowling's…the lucky skank!

So be nice guys!

MONI!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I'll be right back," whispered Ginny to her friends Hermione, Lavender and Neville as she stood up and proceeded to walk carefully over people through the aisle.

"Where are you going?" Hermione whispered back.

"Outside," she answered back.

"Now?" Lavender hissed.

"I'm dying for one, and this play is so dull, I'll be back."

Ginny made her way to the exit of the theatre, _Annie get your gun_ wasn't exactly her idea of entertainment. Outside, she found a bench to sit on and watch the dark sky as she smoked her cigarette. While smoking her cigarette she turned around to a "Bloody hell."

"Malfoy?" She whispered to herself. She looked down at the rubbish he threw on the floor, an empty carton of cigarettes. "That sucks," she thought. The 'good civilian' in her awoke "ugh." She held up her carton in offering.

"What?" He snapped.

She shook the box, "I'm just trying to help you out a bit."

"I don't want your ciggs Weasley."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

"Fine," he said accepting the offer, "Erm, thanks."

She nodded and watched him bring his wand to his cigarette to light it. In turn, she took out another and lit it. "So… what are you doing here?" She asked awkwardly.

"In Hogsmeade?" he asked. "Watching the musical."

"Oh me too, do you like it?"

"Look I appreciate the stoge, but I didn't ask for a companion." he informed her sharply taking a long drag and putting it out.

"Fucking relax, just making conversation" she said as she stood, flicking her cigarette and began to walk away muttering to herself, "try to be civil…see where it gets you? Nowhere."

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked Ginny once she sat down.

"Nothing, Malfoy is just an asshole," she replied. Lavender gave her a well-of-course look that provoked a small smile on Ginny's part. She heard Malfoy stomping down the middle aisle to his seat. She looked at him sit down and fidget, "_bored, like me, ha." _ He looked up at her, which shocked her and left her staring at the stage intently from that moment on.

Ginny awoke early morning from a harsh push from Lavender, "Wake up sunshine!" she laughed. Lavender was big morning person; Ginny on the other hand enjoyed waking up at about eleven or twelve, especially on those wild party nights. Lavender was always up at the crack of dawn, no matter what engagements went on the night before.

"Mondays suck," she managed to growl from the back of her throat. Finally awake and about she dressed herself readied herself for school. In her sixth year, being sixteen Ginny developed into this ripe young woman with long deep red hair, big innocent brown eyes, and of course a voluptuous body with a big chest, small waist and curvy hips. Her uniformed skirt was cut extremely short, and her button up was kept extremely tight. Finally made up she made her way outside the school to her usual morning hidden smoke spot. She sat down on the warm floor and took in the sun for a while before an owl flew past her and dropped a small wrapped box. _"Hmmm..."_ she thought as she opened the box to reveal a carton of cigarettes. He smiled softly and looked at her watch, "Oh fuck!" She ran to the great hall to at least grab a small breakfast.

Once inside the great hall she plopped down between Lavender and Neville. "Oh Merlins, Neville do you smell that?" Lavender said with a disgusted face.

"Well now I know you're lying, I didn't have one this morning!" Ginny exclaimed at her friend. At that moment she looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes from across the hall. She nodded a thank you and received a welcome nod back. Smiling to herself she grabbed an apple and headed off to class. Throughout the day, no matter how hard she tried to resist, her thoughts seemed to float back Malfoy. This especially happened when she ran into him and basically tasted his sweet scent. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said, bending down to pick up her things.

"No problem," he replied bending down with her to help with her books. Their gazes met and then locked for a period that seemed like eternity and a just a few seconds at the same time before someone knocked into Draco, "Hey! Watch where you're going," he bellowed and walked away right after saying goodbye to Ginny.

"It's not like I'm into him, I mean obviously not, its just that was a really unexpected…sweet gesture, you know?" Ginny said explaining her thoughts to Lavender over lunch in the Great Hall.

"Well, its better you just stop that idea right there because, because, well you know he's Malfoy!" Lavender said then laughing, "You know who just jumps out of his pants every time he sees you, Colin! Now that is a guy worth chasing."

"Colin is so… he's so…"

"What perfect for you? What's wrong with the guy? He's sweet, smart, funny…"

"That's the thing!" Ginny exclaimed. She has earned the likings of many guys through all her popularity. Colin, also through his popularity, was the object of most girl's desires. He was the ideal boyfriend for Ginny, which is where her complaints lived, "Colin _is_ perfect, I guess? I mean look every girl is our year is dying to date the boy. And he's such a clean cut kid. Dating him would mean I would _always_ have to look good, and he's not even into going out and just having fun, you know? I like to have my fun and I am responsible with all my schoolwork, all he is, is school and being I don't know 'the good boy'. Even Harry, one of the most prized wizards partys like no one I know! I have yet to meet someone who can out drink him!"

"So what are you saying, Malfoy is this perfect boy for you?"

"No, just that Colin isn't and I wish everyone would stop with that. Anyway, Lavs I'll see you later, remember Hermione wanted to talk about doing something the day after tomorrow, because of the school recess. So we have to find her," Ginny told her as she exited the Great Hall.

She then exited the building to sit at her tree and have a cigarette before her next class begun. She sat there smoking her cigarette enjoying its last few moments and then she heard a noise from behind a tree, a short distance away and stood to investigate the sound. Peeking over the side of a nearby tree she saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the tree with another blonde slytherin girl on knees giving him the most disgusting display of affection. "Ew!" She mistakenly let out and ran into the building. _"What a jerk! What was I thinking?…Well I was thinking he's extremely cute. I'm so silly. Ugh Colin isn't that I guess."_

-----------------

"Merlin, Hermione, this is exactly what we needed, girls night out!"Ginny exclaimed as Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Parvarti, and Luna all took one shot together and downed them down with beers.

"Woo!" exclaimed Luna. "Let's dance girls, come on let's dance, woo!"

"Oh my! We can't, there's no dance floor, this is a bar Luna!" Hermione managed to giggle out.

"We'll make one! Padma help me on the table," Luna replied

"Stop her!" Ginny laughed. "We're only supposed to be drinking beers, we're going to get kicked out!" Beginning to dance herself, she ignored her own orders. "Fuck this! I'm Ginny the table dancer, woo yes!" She jumped on the table waving her longs legs in the air doing the sexiest dance she could.

From the other side of the bar, Malfoy playing pool with his friend Crabbe noticed the red head waving her curvaceous body up and down, and side to side. "That Weasely?" Crabbe commented. "Huh, look at the body she grew, wouldn't mind doing that if it wasn't so foul. Fucking gryffindors."

"Shut up and just play Crabbe," Malfoy snapped. He looked her up and down watching her press a cold beer to her chest and taking another shot._ "…Need to get a closer look…"_ he thought. "I'm going to get us more beers."

He stood at the bar watching the busy bartender attending the ladies. "C'mon free tequila shots!" He shouted handing a shot, a lemon and salt to Malfoy.

"Oh me!" exclaimed Ginny. "I want one!"

"Tell you what red, I give you a tequila shot if you let this gentleman take a body shot," the bartender offered.

"What this guy?" Ginny yelled pointing to Malfoy. "He can get any girl…girls that give him blow jobs! He wouldn't want me!"

"Not true, is that true lad?" said the bartender looking at Malfoy. Malfoy glanced around at the excited bartender, at the dancing Ginny, and her posse of drunken friends. In an impulsive moment he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her in close, he grabbed the salt and poured it hastily over her bare chest (which was due to the very low cut shirt she wore). In one rushed moment he tasted her chest, took the tequila shot and Ginny shoved the sour lemon into his mouth. A small laugh escaped Draco's lip. After releasing Ginny he walked back his pool table, "Umm…what did I just do?" Draco's thoughts tossed about in his head.

Lavender and Ginny exchanged that girly Oh-Merlin!-look. Deciding she wanted to go outside for a cigarette Ginny made for the door. "Where the hell you…going?" Lavender attempted to slur out.

"Outside…I'm going outside, outside! I feel not so good!" Ginny explained. Ginny walked outside grabbing one of her loose cigarettes out of her shirt. "Draco Malfoy," she found him outside and slowly walked over to him leaning her entire body on him.

"What Weasely?" he said bit more harshly than he intended and shoved her back onto her own weight.

"Be a doll… baby doll and light this for me?" She said fumbling with her cigarette. He grabbed it and handed her his lit cigarette, keeping hers. "Thanks," she mumbled. She looked at him, more like studied him smoking his cigarette, and looking at the street, completely ignoring her, and then she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelped. Then she planted another on his mouth. "Ginerva Weasely!"

"What? You don't want me because I'm a Weasely? Or coz I'm a Gryffindor? Huh? Or do you just want girls on their knees?

A shocked Malfoy replied smoothly, "I was actually going to say your drunk, get a hold of your bubbly, you should get home. It's almost three in the morning."

"I d-don't think my friends are quite done yet," she laughed watching Hermione and Harry through the window reenacting her and Draco's scene from earlier. "When did he get there?" she muttered to herself. He glanced at the two Gryffindor's show. As she bent down to put out her cigarette she almost did a tumble before Draco caught her.

He looked down at her; it was his turn to study her. He looked into her sweet brown eyes, noticing her flushed pearly skin with her dark red hair that framed her face. He let his eyes drop down to the rest of her sweet body, she was a beauty. "I'll bring you back home." He volunteered.

Inside Hogwarts, Draco walked/dragged Ginny to the outside of the Gryffindor dormitory. "Okay from here you're on your own," he told her, "say your password." But all she did was stare at him blankly, closing and opening her eyes slowly. "I'll just leave you here, someone should be coming soon, hopefully…" He placed her down next to the entrance portrait. He let out a sigh, "I'm going to regret this." He picked her up, just like a parent would their baby.

In his gigantic and glorious room, he laid her down on the bed with silk green sheets. He took off her shoes and threw them to the floor. He sat next to her and looked down her half asleep. He kissed her gently on her sweet lips. She opened her eyes and kissed him back, opening her mouth and inviting him in. He held her up by her neck and passionately and hungrily kissed her as fast as he could. He kissed her hard down her jaw and down her neck.

"Draco," she said softly snapping him back into reality. Draco jumped up from the bed. "What?"

"Ginny…uhh Weasely get to bed."

"What Draco?" She said louder. "What are you waiting for?" She attempted to get out of bed but instead just tripped over the sheets and fell.

Draco picked her up and listened to her breathe and laid her on the bed. "Oh Ginny."

The next morning Ginny awoke abruptly from the slamming of the door that leads to the bathroom of Draco's luxurious bedroom. "What the FUCK am I doing here?" She jumped up from the very comfortable bed. "Merlin! What happened last night?" She cried.

"Relax, Ginny, nothing happened." Draco said calmly.

"Stop looking so smug! Oh my- what happened! Draco you tell me now!" She looked from the bed to him looking oh so sexy in his towel.

"Weasley, trust me."

"I slept in your bed!"

"Because I couldn't get into your house! All your friends were still drinking so I brought you home! Don't appreciate the favor then! I fucking slept on the couch!" He yelled pointing to his fluffy black couch.

She dropped back down on the bed. "Oh. Umm, Malfoy, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. And thank you I guess."

"Ahh forget it." He shrugged it off. He walked over to her and handed her his lit cigarette and headed into the bathroom to change.

"Thanks," She said and got up to open the window. Once done she put her shoes on and told him, "Draco, I'm…um going to go."

He walked outside the bathroom to reply, "Leaving?"

"Yeah. Malfoy, nothing happened right?" she questioned.

"Draco (she smiled)," Draco stared into her deep pores that displayed her inner desires. "No…nothing," he said slowly as he took in her beauty.

"Draco. Okay um bye." She said and walked out of his room and out of the dormitory as quickly as possible before anyone could notice her.

Outside of the Slytherin house she leaned against the wall, _"what was that?" _she thought to herself. "_This is getting crazy_, _I need to stop this now." _And she dismissed it.

I will always update fast… unless no one comments… and no one cares!!  hehe…I hope people do review it… I never review... I'm going to start!… now I understand why authors are always like 'oh please review!' haha


	2. Smoking Up

In the girl's dormitory, "so out again tonight girls?" asked Ginny.

"After the stress we, _I_, grow through at school, I think we deserve this treat!" Hermione smiled.

"Well tonight, Hermione, you're going to let me do your hair and make up!" and she proceeded to do just that.

Later that night, Ginny wore a _very_ small, loose, spaghetti strap black dress. The dress had low cut exposing her breast, and an even lower cut in the back exposing her smooth back where the tattoo of a dark almost blood red rose met her shoulder. Her dark red hair was left flowing down past her chest. And she wore light eye shadow with dark red lipstick that completed the outfit. Once they were ready to go they headed out to Hogsmeade towards Joe's Bar to start off the night, being that it was Friday the party time was unlimited.

As she stood outside in the warm night smoking her cigarette already little tipsy from drinking inside she saw Draco Malfoy walking in with a few people, slytherins of course. On Draco's arm, Ginny noticed, was Blaise Zabini, a slytherin of his year who was infamous for her promiscuous behaviors, and also known for being Draco's arm candy on and off all throughout their seven years at Hogwarts. Ginny studied the two walking in together; she saw him open the door for Blaise and saw him holding her. Before completely walking in Draco turned around and looked straight into Ginny's eyes. Stared into her eyes, as if his eyes were glued there, but then his gaze shattered as Blaise pulled him inside.

_"Why on earth is he even with that girl? I know he doesn't like her in the least bit," _she thought to herself as she walked back into Joe's Bar. She looked over to see them sitting at the bar, the same place where she and Draco shared a drink a few nights ago. "Colin, come take a shot with me," she offered walking towards the bar with Colin right behind her. 

"Aw I don't know…"he said to her.

"Come on," she said handing him a shot of vodka. Together they took the shot and Ginny pulled him towards their table and pulled him in close to dance with him.

"Ginny…I," Colin tried.

But she ignored him and just kept dancing as seductively as she could. Draco noticed Ginny and Colin dancing together, _"No…why is she dancing with him…he shouldn't be touching her that…_ Hey!" he exclaimed. He walked over to the two and punched Colin across the face.

"What the fuck?! Colin are you okay?" She exclaimed tending to his face.

"He was...touching you and uh"

"Yeah, and what's the problem?" Ginny snapped nastily.

"Ginny," Colin said. Ginny looked up at him and he moved her aside gently before finishing the fight Draco had started, "What the FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU GIT!"

Harry ran up to them and grabbed Colin and held him back. "Draco come on! Get out of here!" Ginny yelled pulling Draco by the arm. Draco went outside quickly. A few minutes later Ginny went after Draco after tending to Colin. As she walked outside she was met by a pair of hungry lips. She opened her eyes to see Draco; she loved his taste, and his familiar smell. She kissed him just as hungrily back. He pulled her towards the alley between the bar and the next place. He pushed her up against the wall of Joe's Bar, holding up her legs. She kissed his jaw line and ran her fingers through his hair. He started kissing down her chest and leaned his manhood onto her. "Wait, Draco," she moaned putting her hands on his chest in a standstill motion. She looked into his for a moment and he placed her down. She adjusted her dress and asked him "What was that...before inside?"

"Nothing, I just…it pissed me off, he had his hands on you…and," he said as he took out a cigarette and offered her one. She took his offer and they began to walk down the promenade together smoking their cigarettes. "Look," he said stopping her in her tracks, "the other night, in my room something did go on..."

"Draco!" He kissed her just like he did that night, hungrily and sweetly.

"That's it… that's what happened," he explained.

She smiled and looked down. "So, what does that mean?"

"It means we're going to do something tonight. Have you ever smoked up?" He asked her with a grin across his face.

"What? Smoked what?" he grabbed her hand and to take her to a certain area. They apparated and appeared before a big yellow house with a lot of windows covered in black material from the inside. They walked into the dark house filled with a lot of different people, some strange, some just old, some were students that went to their school. "What happened to your friends at the bar? Didn't they notice you leave?"

"They were probably too high to notice," he said leading her through many doors through the maze of a house.

"Too what?" she inquired.

"High. Now just stand here,… actually just come with me." He led her into a room where man was sitting watching television next to his naked, sleeping girlfriend. Draco handed him a small pouch of money in exchange for baggy of weed. Once they bought their stuff Draco and Ginny left outside and from there they apparated to his room. Draco lit his blunt and handed it to Ginny. "Smoke it like a cigarette."

"What is it?"

"It'll get you high, it's like alcohol, but you don't feel sick later. It's muggle stuff." Ginny gave him questioning look. "Don't worry, look I'll do it first."

"I'm not, it's just it's another thing to get addicted to."

"It's not like cigarettes, you don't get addicted." (A/N true fact) She in smoked the blunt and handed it Draco. Moments later they were laughing and talking about anything.

"So who was your first?" Malfoy said under many stifled laughs.

"This kid, a kid I didn't even care about…," she laughed hard, "oh well! And yourself baby… baby boy…."

"Blaise…heh when I was 12, it was ridiculous, she was the one who wanted to do it."

"She took the first move?" He nodded in reply. "Do girls always have to make the first move with you?" she asked him as she put out the cigarette she had been smoking. She stood up and walked over to him. She took the cigarette he had in his mouth and put it out next to her own. She straddled his waist, trying with an incredible amount of force to not laugh, but failed miserably. He continued from there on. He grabbed her waist and swayed her, slowly pressing his hardening cock onto her. "Draco," she moaned and giggled.

He picked her up and dropped her on the bed, quickly pouncing on her. At the quickest pace he could he kissed her all over. Down her neck and down her chest, and then he started kissing upwards from her thigh. "Draco," she giggled.

All of the sudden a bang came from the door, "Draco? Are you in there? Open this door… open it now!"

"Oh shit it's Blaise." Draco said.

"So, get rid of her…"

"I can't, she is still my girlfriend,"

"What? I can't believe you!" She jumped out of bed still high so when she tumbled they both laughed. He hugged her tightly aparated her home and came back to his room.

Draco walked up to the door and let Blaise in. "Where were you! I heard something about a fight?" she yelled as she walked in.

"Umm," he laughed. "I uhh left!"

"Are you high? Who else was in here?"

"Blaise… shut up!"

Blaise grabbed his hand, "come on, you need to eat."

Ginny sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She stared at all the hallucination of lights she saw. "They are so pretty!" She left her room in a hurry to find the source of the pretty lights. She walked through the empty halls, it being three am everyone was either in bed or out having fun. "Is that a house elf?" she followed the hallucination and after many turns and twists in the building it took her to the kitchens. "Ooo!" she reacted to the emptiness of the room filled with pots and pans and other cooking instruments. She walked further to see Draco and Blaise laying down on the floor together. "Oh my!" Ginny ducked down behind a chef's work space. Draco just laid there bored enjoying the rest of his high while Ginny, a weak head, was still very high and immediately became paranoid. _"What are they doing…Blaise is touching him… I have to do something to her…" _ Blaise sat there kissing Draco's body, any bare skin she could find.

After a long, long while Draco finally reacted to Blaise, "Blaise, you stop it. Come on, I'm fine." At that moment she took out his dick and began messaging him starting very softly and then becoming more aggressive as the moments went by.

Ginny sat there losing her high, but she was still a little up there. _"That jerk!" _she thought to herself. But her buzz didn't allow herself to walk away or become noticed.

Blaise took Draco in her mouth and gave a better high than any drug could offer. She teased him hard until he came in her mouth and he softly moaned as his thoughts wandered on Ginny. Blaise laid on the floor next to Draco waiting for the payment of her deed. A groaning Draco turned over to perform the same task, but this was too much for Ginny to watch. She stood up, "Draco… you are such an ass, I don't even know what I was thinking!"

She stomped away as fast as she could. "Ginny!" He said stumbling on his way. Ginny was able to run away as she could.

"Ugh… I fucking liked him… I can't believe… whatever…" Ginny explained to her two friends Hermione and Lavender over breakfast the next day.

"I don't want to say I told you so but, I told you so…" Lavender said slowly.

"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be…" Hermione added attempting to be understanding.

Ginny sighed and dismissed it, "oh well." She glanced over at the Slytherin table at the missing spot where Draco usually sat. "Whatever… it wasn't anything anyway right? (they nodded in agreement) Okay guys I'm going to go change I want to shopping, we're still on for today right?"

"Of course! I can't wait, shopping in Paris is always my favorite thing to do!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly with Lavender adding 'oh yeahs' in agreement.

Ginny rose from the table and smiled at her friends, "okay cool guys, see you in a bit!" She walked out the Great Hall and began making her way towards the Gryffindor dormitory. In a quick moment Draco came from nowhere and grabbed her.

"Ginny!"

"Malfoy, what? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry…" he tried and Ginny rolled her eyes and started walking away. "No Ginny give me a chance to explain."

"What could you possibly say to explain yourself?" she snapped so hard her words cut him like a knife in butter. "You just happened to have sex with her?"

"Look, come with me… so I can explain…. please..." he said leading her into an abandoned dusty classroom. He closed the door behind him and began to tell his story, "I was high, wait I know you were too, but I was high on something else… after you left I did something Blaise, I know I shouldn't have but I didn't intentionally do anything sexually with her."

She stared at him for a few seconds and then said two words, "show me."

After a few beaten down protests from Draco he wrapped her arm with a band to find her vein. "This is coke, don't leave my side…"

Okay I know it is EXTREMELY short but I wanted to update fast and I most likely won't be able to update and I didn't want to like lose any readers. Speaking of which….

AHH! I actually received reviews! A few of them!! EEP! So thank you so much!! Ahhhhh hehe I am so excited!

About the fic: it took a turn I didn't expect it to, but its all good I'm happy with it now… and I will post up soon so guys stay with me… and review! I am so proud… haha okay I'm done.

So minnymop said my fic is not cliché! THANK YOU!! I'm just soooo insecure about my writing I don't know why, I was hoping I could fan fiction as a way to break out of that. And Phirypinkflamingo commented to not make them fall to quickly so I tried making them get together to get the story going but keeping them apart like emotionally, if that makes sense? Well notice they've hooked up but haven't had sex or 'made love' either.

Okay so let me know what you think! I will update quickly! And kitty felton rocks my socks


End file.
